


Restless Nights

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, mention of past lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Ryoga finds that it's hard sleeping alone after being so used to the warmth of another.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> An Imagine Your OTP prompt. ([x](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86999143475/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-really-getting))

A week wouldn't be that long, Ryoga had told Durbe. It'd go by in a flash. Now, six nights into that week, Ryoga was laying in bed, cursing himself for not joining Durbe on his conference trip. 

Durbe had gotten a job as a history professor at the local college, and with the winter semester having wrapped up, his department decided to hold a week long conference at their sister college four cities away. With it being over 8 hours away from Heartland, the department gave a generous offer of paying for their professors' hotel rooms, but when Durbe inquired about the inclusion of spouses, the department stated that they only had enough in their budget for their professors, not them _and_ their families. It was business, not a vacation, and was meant to be treated as such. If bringing along family was that important, professors were more than welcome to pay out of pocket for bigger rooms. Ultimately Durbe and Ryoga decided it'd be simpler to have Durbe go alone of his trip. 

It took two nights into said trip for Ryoga to realize he'd fucked up.

Lying on his stomach, the ex-king groaned irritably as his digital clock flickered faintly into a quarter past midnight. With a sigh, Ryoga rolled over for what seemed to him like the hundredth time that night, now on his side facing their bedroom window. The curtains were drawn - Ryoga liked looking out at the night sky as he fell asleep; Durbe had liked waking up to the sunlight.

As the moon gazed down at the restless duelist, Ryoga couldn't help but recollect that this sleeping arrangement wasn't new to either of them, that even in their past lives, they slept with the curtains drawn like such. A faint smile curled at the egde of Ryoga's lips as he recalled the very first night they'd shared the same bed, how Durbe admitted he couldn't sleep without the natural light, and how unusual and offputting the moonlight and sunlight were to the young Nasch, so much so that he barely slept a wink that night, and knocked his head into Durbe's while trying to hide from the bright morning sun.

Ryoga chuckled lightly at the memory, thanking whatever gods cared to listen that he'd gotten used to and ultimately liked the moonlight as he tried to sleep. He still had some grievances with the morning sun - the main one being that its light would wake him up and he oh so loved to sleep in - but Durbe liked it, so Ryoga shoved those grievances to the side. Besides, such sleeping arrangements made for some fun memories.

There was the time where Nasch had curled into Durbe in an attempt to hide from the sun and stay asleep, and Durbe for the first time mustered up the courage to pepper simple kisses along Nasch's neck and face to urge him to greet the day. There was also a more recent time when both Durbe and the sun were trying to rouse Ryoga out of bed, so the ex-king attempted to cocoon himself in the blanket, but fell onto the floor in the process. Durbe had been understandably shocked at first, but once he knew Ryoga was ok, he couldn't help the laughter that left him, so much so that he teared up while laughing. Needless to say, his grumpy husband hadn't found it as funny at the time.

With a sigh, Ryoga rubbed his eyes. Recalling these memories were all well and good, but they weren't helping him get to sleep. He turned yet again, facing Durbe's side of the bed now, and hugged Durbe"s pillow. It gave Ryoga some semblance of ease, as it smelled just like his husband, but it was small and cold, and not as helpful as he'd hoped it'd be.

He didn't think he'd ever miss something as simple as feeling Durbe's presence this much. The ease he brought to Ryoga, the comfort, the _warmth_. God, especially the warmth. There were three blankets on the bed at the moment, and yet Ryoga still felt cold, still craved the natural warmth Durbe had. He never would have thought that he'd been so accustomed to having Durbe sleep at his side, that him being gone this long would affect him this greatly.

The sound of the bedroom door opening caused Ryoga to flinch, and he jolted up, eyes focused on the door. However, he relaxed upon seeing Durbe standing in the doorframe.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Durbe offered an apologetic smile while moving his suitcase to rest against the wall. "I tried to be quiet coming in, I figured with how late it is that you'd be asleep."

Ryoga shook his head, waving a hand dismissively at his husband. "No, it's fine." He watched as Durbe began to undress himself, working away at his sweater vest and tie. He could hear Durbe talking, but in all honesty it was going in one ear and out the other, the only thought in Ryoga's head being that Durbe needed to _get his ass in bed right this goddamn second_ so he could finally get to sleep. But as Durbe began to walk to their bathroom, Ryoga frowned. "Where're you going?"

Durbe blinked, taking a beat at Ryoga's question. "...Bathroom? I just said I was going to shower after I brushed my teeth."

Shower? But then he'd be cold and wet and _not warm_ and nope. Ryoga wasn't having that. "Shower in the morning, brush your teeth and get into bed."

"Seriously?" Durbe laughed, the sound tired but amused. "It's almost 1am, and I'm sore from the plane ride; I'm not up to doing anything this late."

It took a moment for Ryoga's sleep-addled brain to process what Durbe said, but when it clicked, he sighed. It was a fair assumption on Durbe's part, though incorrect. "No, no, we'll save sex for tomorrow, I just need you in bed now."

Durbe shot Ryoga a strange look, but heeded his husband's words, doing his business in the bathroom before heading to bed, putting his pillow back and settling in behind Ryoga, wrapping an arm around him. "Better?"

 _Finally._ He'd missed Durbe's warmth. Ryoga inhaled deeply and hummed in response as he exhaled, faintly pressing himself against his husband. The warmth of Durbe behind him was already starting to lull him to sleep when a thought occurred to him. He shifted, sitting up slightly and looking to Durbe. "Wait... you're not supposed to be back until tomorrow. Why're you here?"

"... You really are tired, huh?" Durbe laughed, the sound just as much comfort to Ryoga as Durbe's warmth. "Before I said I wanted to take a shower, I'd said that I got everything I needed at the conference done early, so I managed to snag a flight home early instead of being out there with nothing to do for a day. I wanted to surprise you."

Ryoga gave a grunt of acknowledgement, settling back down to allow sleep to take him.

Before sleep could fully claim him, however, he heard Durbe whisper an 'I love you' and felt him press a kiss to his neck. With a tired smile, Ryoga turned for the last time that night, sleepily pressing a kiss to Durbe's lips, murmuring an 'I love you too' against his lips in response. The last thing Ryoga saw before he finally succumbed to the first restful sleep in nearly a week was his husband's smiling face.

**Author's Note:**

> i did a majority of this instead of study for my finals then finished the rest of it at like 4am; rip me


End file.
